


an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view

by annakaashi



Series: self-indulgent haikyuu fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VERY smitten, both of them are smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Keiji gets dragged out of their dorm room by Kuroo just because it's snowing.He didn't know what was awaiting him, but looking back, it may just have been his best afternoon ever.





	an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello, I'm back with the first fic of the new year!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing this ^^  
> special thanks to Ness for some of the ideas <3

Keiji has been holed up at his desk for hours now. His finals are almost here, and he absolutely has to study. He gets so immersed in his textbook that he jumps when Kuroo barges into their dorm.

Kuroo is… an interesting person, in Keiji’s opinion. When he first moved into this room, he thought his roommate would be just as outgoing and loud as his friend, Bokuto is, but it was a pleasant surprise to find out that he’s actually a very considerate roommate.

Over the months they’ve lived together, they found themselves settling into a comfortable routine. Kuroo cooks for the both of them when he has enough time – his cooking is to die for, and Keiji’s really grateful, because he himself is a disaster when it comes to cooking –  and Keiji washes the dishes. They adjust to each other’s schedule, finding time to have at least one meal a day together. It’s nice, to have this routine.

“Kaashi!” Kuroo shouts as he slams the door open, making Keiji jump.

He turns around with a frown. “What’s the matter, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo shoots him a brilliant smile. “It’s snowing, Kaashi!”

“And?” Keiji asks, completely confused. So it’s snowing, but what does that have anything to do with him?

Kuroo gasps, as if he’s offended. “What do you mean ‘and’? Kaashi, it’s snowing! Snowing! We must go out for a walk,” he says, walking over to Keiji. He grabs Keiji’s hand, pulling him off his chair with a swift motion.

As Kuroo doesn’t stop for even a moment, Keiji stumbles as his feet land on the floor. “Kuroo-san, wait!”

“Yes?” says Kuroo, turning back to face Keiji.

“If you’re really going to drag me out of our room,” he sighs, “at least let me get dressed.”

Kuroo lets go of his hand, and a soft ‘oh’ tumbles out of his lips. His eyes trail over Keiji’s sweatpants and sweater clad body, scrutinizing him as if watching him would make him suddenly all dressed up. He steps to his wardrobe – because in the small room, that’s all it takes for him to reach his wardrobe from his desk – and quickly discards the sweatpants, letting it pool around his ankles.

 

(He doesn’t know that Kuroo is watching him. That Kuroo’s eyes roam over his toned legs. That Kuroo has a hard time looking away, that he has to swallow when he sees those thighs. He doesn’t know that Kuroo looks at him like he hung the stars.

He doesn’t know that Kuroo would smile softly at him when he falls asleep at his desk, tired after hours and hours of studying. That Kuroo would lay him down on his bed, tucking him in. (He does know that somehow, during the night he’s been moved from his desk, and a warm feeling would wash over him.)

He doesn’t know that Kuroo talks a lot about him.)

 

 

 

Once Keiji’s bundled up in several layers, a scarf and with a beanie on his head, they head out. It’s not as cold as Keiji was expecting it to be, but there’s a slight wind ruffling his curls poking out from under his beanie. He burrows his face further into his scarf, pulling it somewhat over his mouth.

Keiji glances over at Kuroo, and he can see him cradling his hands. Taking a better look at them, Keiji can see that the back of his hands are a little red from the cold. His own gloved fingers twitch slightly, an unconscious movement from his part. He doesn’t realize he lifts his hand, but as soon as he does, he tries to cover it with pulling his beanie further down his head.

Kuroo looks his way when he sees the movement. “Hey, you’re not cold are you? We could go back for another hoodie if you want to.”

“Huh?” he frowns. “Why would I be cold?”

“Because your face is all red, I thought it might be from the wind.”

Keiji barely holds back a choke. “No, I’m fine, really.” It comes out forced, higher than he expects, his voice cracking in the middle of the short sentence.

Now he can really feel his cheeks reddening, and  _ not _ from the cold.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asks, looking at him with concern in his eyes. “I can give you my scarf if you want to.”

Keiji shakes his head. He doesn’t dare to make a sound in fear he’s just going to embarrass himself. They continue walking towards the park in a comfortable silence. The snow is fluttering around them, covering everything. Keiji kind of feels like he’s in a fairytale, despite being in the middle of the city. They pass beside snow covered bushes and benches, the fresh snow crunching under their boots.

 

(Keiji thinks of this whole setting as something out of a Christmas rom-com. Two people walking besides each other amongst the whirling snowflakes, the sun dim through the murky grey skies.

He has an inexplicable urge to reach out for Kuroo’s hand.

To see if it as soft as it looks.

He wants to see his reaction.

He wants to intertwine their fingers, so he could see if their hands would fit together.

It’s just simple curiosity.)

 

 

 

After a little while, they reach the park. There are little kids running around, shrieking in delight as they trudge through the snow on their little legs, worried mothers and fathers and grandparents walking behind them, ready to catch them before they fall. A few have brought sleighs with them, in the hopes of finding a small hill to slide off. Elementary school and junior high students having snowball fights, their bags discarded on a bench.

The peace Keiji finds in the scene dissipates as soon as they walk beside a big pile of snow, because Keiji finds himself in that same pile of snow.

He looks up at Kuroo with an indignant frown on his face. “Kuroo-san!”

But Kuroo only laughs, and Keiji can’t stay mad at him. He sees Kuroo in another light, suddenly. He takes in the way Kuroo’s eyes crinkle, he revels in the way he’s doubled over. He doesn’t even care his jeans are going to get soaked through, he doesn’t care that he’s going to be frozen to the bone until they get home.

He looks up with a pout at Kuroo. “If you’re going to laugh at me, at least help me up.”

Kuroo stops laughing, but a wide smile is still there on his lips. He extends a hand towards him, and Keiji takes it. He makes a show of getting up, but instead of actually getting up, he yanks Kuroo forward.

Kuroo goes down with a yelp, his face contorting into a mix between surprise and panic. It’s Keiji’s turn to laugh. He laughs and laughs, unbidden, sound spilling from his lips with ease. His eyes scrunch together, tears almost spilling out.

“Kaashi, come on!” Kuroo whines beside him, but Keiji can hear the smile in his voice.

“You should-“ he gasps, giggles escaping from him. “You should’ve seen your face!”

The laughter bubbling up from deep within his chest isn’t stopping, and Keiji gives in to the force of it, falling on his back. The snow is cold against his back, it’s melting under him soaking his hair, but he doesn’t mind it. It’s freeing, laughing like this and acting like little kids again.

(Tetsurou watches as Akaashi laughs, completely enamored by the way he looks. He’s seen Akaashi laugh this… freely before, but he can’t get enough of this sight.)

After spending a good hour at the park making snow angels and having an impromptu snowball fight - which Keiji won no matter what Kuroo says - they head home.

 

(And if they're walking so close that their shoulders touch, there is no way to prove it isn't from the cold, not as the snow continues to fall.)

 

The sun already set, shrouding everything in darkness if not for the yellow glow of the street lamps. They illuminate the snowflakes, dancing in a random, but rhythmical way. Keiji steals a glance at Kuroo, for reasons unknown even to him as they walk in comfortable silence. A snowflake flutters gently onto Kuroo’s nose, no doubt tickling it, if the way Kuroo scrunches his nose is anything to go by. Keiji finds himself captivated by the other man.

 

(He’s not willing to admit that he’s always been interested in the other man.

Meanwhile Tetsurou looks ahead, aware of Akaashi’s gaze on him. He can feel the tips of his ears reddening under his hat. Luckily for him, Akaashi can’t see that.)

  
  


 

“Okay, so,” Kuroo says as they wait for the elevator to arrive. “We need to decide who gets the shower first and who starts to prepare the hot chocolate.”

Keiji smirks at him just as the elevator arrives. “Three rounds of rock-paper-scissors?”

“You’re on, pretty boy,” Kuroo answers, his own grin stretched across his lips. “May the best win.”

“We all know you’re shit at rock paper scissors.”

“And we all know you can’t be trusted in the kitchen.”

The first round is a draw, but Keiji wins the next two, winning him the privilege of warming up under the shower first. It’s probably for the best that he doesn’t have to prepare the hot chocolate, he’s pretty sure he would’ve messed up an easy task like that somehow. 

He quickly sheds his soaked clothes, and steps under the shower. It’s scalding, burning his skin even set to lukewarm. It’s especially bad on his hands and feet, but eventually he thaws out and gets out of the shower, not wanting to keep his roommate waiting. Keiji might be concerned that he’ll catch a cold if he stays in those clothes forever.

He steps out of their tiny bathroom, toweling his hair as he walks to the kitchen. “Kuroo, the bath-”

He’s cut off when he sees that Kuroo has discarded his shirt. He shouldn’t have worried about the other, he should’ve worried for his own sanity. 

Kuroo turns to look at him. ”You done? Okay, I’ll be back in a bit. Please don’t burn down the kitchen while I’m in there, I didn’t start to prepare the hot chocolate only for you to mess it all up,” he says, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Keiji tries to slap him with the towel, but Kuroo dances away. “You don’t have to state the obvious, you menace!”

Cackling, Kuroo disappears into the bathroom, leaving Keiji with nothing to do.

 

(His traitorous mind wanders back to a few minutes before, Kuroo standing shirtless in the kitchen, his lean and muscular back exposed to Keiji.  If his face goes a tiny bit red, at least Kuroo isn’t here to see it.)

  
  


 

When Kuroo gets back from the shower, he quickly makes the hot chocolate he prepared, pouring it into mugs. He hands one over to Keiji, and he takes it with a whispered ‘thanks’. Kuroo walks over to their tiny couch and plops down, the liquid chocolate swaying dangerously in his mug. Cradling the mug in his hands, Keiji follows Kuroo and settles down beside him, their bodies close to each other, not a millimeter left between them. Keiji smiles into his hot chocolate, the whipped cream on it smearing over his upper lips. The it tastes sweet on Keiji’s tongue, maybe too sweet even, but it’s hot and it feels good, warming him from inside out.

He hears Kuroo snicker, and turns to look at him. “What?”

“You have-” he snorts, rather unattractively, but Keiji is confused and wants to find out what’s so funny. “You have whipped cream on your upper lip.”

“Oh.” He lifts a hand to wipe it off, but Kuroo catches it, leans in and promptly licks it off Keiji’s lips.

If there’s something Keiji hasn’t been expecting, it’s this. 

Keiji’s face blooms red, and he has to collect all his self control to not squeak. He knows he should speak up, but Kuroo is still close, his breath hot on Keiji’s face. It smells slightly like the hot chocolate they just drank. 

Keiji looks into Kuroo’s eyes, molten gold filled with playfulness and… something soft that Keiji can’t  _ quite _ put his fingers on but feels all the same. It’s warming him from the inside out, sweet like the drink in their mugs. 

“Keiji-“ Kuroo starts, but Keiji puts a finger to his lips. 

“Shush. I know, you don’t have to say it.”

Kuroo’s cheeks redden slightly, but his smile is radiant. He presses a feather-light kiss to the tip of Keiji’s nose. “Okay.”

He settles back, and Keiji snuggles into him, his body radiating a comfortable warmth. 

 

_ It may have been worth it to stop studying for a little while _ , Keiji thinks, a soft smile on his lips. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

(Tetsurou doesn’t know what came over him when he licked the whipped cream off Keiji’s lips. It may have been because Keiji looked so adorable like that and Tetsurou has always been a weak, weak man when it comes to Keiji. 

 

But hey, all’s well that ends well.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
